


Reunited and It Feels So Good

by MisMiz (Jaaaaack51)



Series: Dream a Little Dream of Me [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Episode Related, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-13
Updated: 2000-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaaack51/pseuds/MisMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey just can't stop dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited and It Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of things that happen on the show.  
> Best frenemies.

"We've got to stop meeting like this. People might start to talk."  
  
Lindsey McDonald opened his eyes at the sound of the familiar voice.  
  
"There's no one here but you and me." The young lawyer was quick to point out the facts. And even quicker to twist those facts into whatever shape was convenient. "Unless you go around bragging about these encounters." Lindsey raised himself up on one elbow and stared challengingly in Angel's direction.  
  
"Encounters?" Angel snorted. "Rather full of yourself, aren't you? I'd hardly call one little kiss an encounter."  
  
"I don't know. I kissed Darla and I'd call that an encounter." Lindsey taunted, ignoring the pain of memory. He'd suffer a lot more than the pain of memory if it would hurt Angel even a little bit in the process. And anything connected to Darla was certain to hurt Angel.  
  
"I'm not Darla." The reply may have been cliched and obvious, but the feelings behind it were real. Too real.  
  
"If I was Darla, I wouldn't have left you alive." The vampire continued, speaking as cuttingly as two hundred odd years of practice allowed.  
  
"Alive." Lindsey slowly nodded his head while Angel stared at the young lawyer, taking in the pale face and the shadows lingering in his eyes.  
  
"It's better than the alternative." Angel finally pointed out softly, breaking the silence that had fallen.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"I do have a bit of personal experience in the matter." Angel offered dryly.  
  
"I wasn't afraid. I always thought I would be. But I didn't feel...anything."  
  
"That's probably why they let you live. Dru and Darla always were big on giving a person exactly what they didn't want."  
  
"And you let them do it."  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"I knew you were going to close the doors. Knew you weren't going to stop them."  
  
"And you didn't care."  
  
"No. **You** didn't care. I just... didn't mind."  
  
"And yet here you are."  
  
"Here **we** are."  
  
"Why are we here, Lindsey?"  
  
"Because I hate you. Because you took my hand. You took Darla. You took my easy way out. Because you made me look at myself in the mirror. Made me question everything I've worked my ass off to get. Just because, dammit."  
  
"The Cliff Notes version would have been sufficient, McDonald."  
  
"Go to Hell, Angel."  
  
"Haven't we already covered this topic?" Angel's lips quirked slightly and Lindsey's gaze was drawn to them.  
  
"Apparently not enough, since..."  
  
"Do women ever tell you that you've got the most incredible lips?" Angel interrupted, stepping closer to the bed. Close enough to reach out and brush his fingers lightly across the lips in question.  
  
Lindsey shook his head, lips tingling.  
  
"You haven't been dating the right women, then." Angel smiled wickedly.  
  
"And you're such a sterling example of the whole dating game thing?" Lindsey said acidly, determined to get back on the offensive. That was the best defense.  
  
Angel's smile faded. "Let's just not go there, ok? We wouldn't want such a nice dream to turn ugly."  
  
"Is it a dream?"  
  
"Does it feel like one?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"How about now?" Angel sat down on the bed next to Lindsey and the young lawyer rolled onto his back, so that he was looking up at the vampire.  
  
"My dreams are usually better than this. Otherwise they're called nightmares."  
  
Angel slid his hands over Lindsey's shoulders, gripping them tightly as he leaned down, burying his face in Lindsey's neck. He took a deep breath and almost Lindsey could feel the press of sharp teeth. Of fangs. His breath came quicker, but whether from excitement or fear he didn't know.  
  
"Sweet." Angel murmured, lifting his head finally.  
  
"Want a taste?" Lindsey offered huskily.  
  
In reply, Angel lowered his head once more, this time to brush his lips lightly across Lindsey's mouth. His hands slid under Lindsey's back, slid under his shirt to find bare skin.  
  
"Don't tempt me." Angel whispered, biting down on Lindsey's lower lip hard enough to hurt. But not hard enough to draw blood.  
  
"Afraid you can't resist?"  
  
"You're the one that should be afraid."  
  
"I thought we already covered this. I'm not afraid."  
  
"Not afraid of Darla." Angel corrected softly, his hands now rubbing across Lindsey's chest, teasing his nipples.  
  
Lindsey moaned, reaching his own hands up to pull Angel closer, his lips closing hungrily over the vampire's.  
  
"You never did answer my question." Lindsey managed to gasp out, in between kisses, as Angel ran a teasing hand across his hip.  
  
"Didn't your grandmother ever tell you the old saying about people who ask too many questions?"  
  
"My grandmother smoked three packs of marlboros a day and drank whiskey straight from the bottle. She never said anything to me except fetch me more whiskey, boy."  
  
"Sounds like our grandmothers had a lot in common."  
  
"So is it? Are you?"  
  
"A dream? Real?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Angel untangled himself from Lindsey, drawing back to look at him. "I'm just a guest here, Lindsey. Playing by your rules. Mostly, anyway."  
  
"So you're not going to tell me."  
  
Angel shrugged.  
  
"Bastard." Lindsey swore, glaring at the dark haired vampire. He shut his eyes tightly for a moment, trying to block out the image of Angel's knowing eyes, his lips that were so cool to the touch and yet made Lindsey so hot.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, it was morning. The sun was shining brightly through his bedroom window. Lindsey turned his face away from the window to stare blindly at the wall. Bastard didn't half cover it.  
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
